


I Wanna Wake Up Where You Are

by fallenseraphciel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Slide by The Goo Goo Dolls, Songfic, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenseraphciel/pseuds/fallenseraphciel
Summary: This is a songfic of Slide by The Goo Goo Dolls. So, please listen to that. But I can't tell you what to do.Enjoy the fluff!
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	I Wanna Wake Up Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic of Slide by The Goo Goo Dolls. So, please listen to that. But I can't tell you what to do. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

Golden sunlight whispers through the thin curtains and bathes the couple in light. Sebastian wakes up before his boyfriend and a smile reaches his cheeks. 

Ciel breathes softly as he slumbers, swaddled in the comforter. Short messy hair falls against the pillow and across his face, his delicate petal-pink lips exhaling, and freckles that sprinkle his pale nose all make up a masterful painting, a landscape— _Land, sky and sun_. Ciel opens his lapis eyes, giving him another thing to admire. _Sea_. 

“Mnn… what time is it?” 

“Eleven.”

“Okay, I’m up.” 

Stretching out his arms like a cat, he yawns. 

“How long have you been up?” he mumbles. 

“Not long.”

Their lips meet in a sweet, short smack. Running a hand up the back of his tee, Sebastian rubs circles into his back. It soothes some of the knots there. He lets out a satisfied sigh. 

“You sleep okay?”

“Yeah,” Ciel answers. “I’m still not used to this yet. It’s surreal.”

Only a week ago, he was still at his homophobic parent’s house and it was all shouting and slamming screen doors. 

It all fades away when Sebastian caresses him like this. The moment lasts forever when they find each other’s gaze. Sebastian’s apartment seems to blur around them and they are together. 

Coming back to earth, Sebastian kisses Ciel’s ear. “You’re so handsome, inside and out. You’re so smart, and you’re the strongest person I know. When you smile your beautiful smile, it brightens any darkness,” he whispers into his ear.

The young man’s nose scrunches when he beams. “You always know how to make me smile, ‘Bastian.”

“Well, it's the truth and you deserve to hear it.”

Ciel wraps his arms around his boyfriend and squeezes him closer.

Fingers start playing with the longer strands on the dark brunette’s head. 

“What are you doing?” he says through a snicker. 

“What, you don’t like it?”

“No, I do.” He kisses the tip of his upturned nose. “You’re so cute..” 

“I am not cute!” he enunciates.

“Yeah okay, tell yourself that.”

“I’m not cute. I’m very handsome and mature!” He defends his ‘honor’.

“Ciel, you can be both handsome and cute.”

The young man crosses his arms and huffs. “I’m not automatically cute just because I’m short!”

“No, but it adds to your cuteness.”

Ciel gives up and admits defeat, for now.

“You don’t work today?” 

“No, you’re stuck with me all day unfortunately,” Sebastian says.

“Oh noo, how will ever I cope?” he jests.

A devious grin stretches across Sebastian’s face before he begins his onslaught. First, he tickles Ciel’s belly. 

“Hey!” The young man struggles to stop the tickling through his laughs. 

Sebastian prods at the boy’s stomach causing him to cackle. He kicks his legs up and down. 

“Stop! Stop!” he says, breathless.

The brunette gives his belly a rest. “Okay.” 

“Thank g-”

Sebastian grabs a hold of his foot and tickles that too. Ciel howls with laughter. 

“Sebastian!” 

Grinning at his boyfriend’s uncontrollable laughter, he tickles with more zeal.

“Now why would I stop?”

Ciel kicks and flails his legs, trying to escape. Muscles in his stomach ache from the squeals of laughter. He can barely catch his breath. 

“Please! I can’t breathe!” 

Sebastian releases his foot and lets his ankle flop to the bed. 

“See, was that so hard?”

“You’re such a bastard.” Ciel pushes him down on the bed and plants a kiss on his stupid grin. 

A deep laugh rolls through Sebastian’s chest. 

“I just wanna chill out. No more tickling, promise?”

“Promise.” The young man pulls his petite boyfriend close. 

They lock fingers. Digits wrap and fit together with fondness. Sebastian brings them to his face and kisses the back of his boyfriend’s hand. Then, he flips it around and presses his lips to his inner wrist, his pulse. 

“You mean so much to me.”

Eyes meet in a deep look.

“I feel the same way.”

They share a breath and connect their lips before pulling away. Ciel’s bangs fall across his face and obscure one eye. He lays on him. Sebastian’s arms wrap around his ribs, his palms meet at his back. With his fingertips he traces his shoulder blades and the place between them. Ciel rests his head and nuzzles his nose into the crook of his neck. He places his palm on Sebastian’s chest and feels his heartbeat. 

“This is nice.” He pecks Sebastian’s neck. 

The moment lingers like a slow April breeze until Ciel gets antsy. He fidgets in the embrace. 

Sensing his boyfriend's fussiness he says, “C’mon let’s get up. Get dressed. Let’s go out.”

“Okay.” 

The pair leave the apartment, hands connected, at the promise of new adventures. 


End file.
